The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a deep trench decoupling capacitor and methods of forming thereof. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a structure and method for reducing the parasitic resistance of a deep trench capacitor.
Decoupling capacitors, or “bypass” capacitors, are used to decouple one portion of an electrical network from another. In some configurations, deep trench capacitors (DZ) are used as decoupling capacitors. For example, in silicon carriers, DZs may be used to divert electrical noise from a circuit component. However, DZs may also adversely affect the semiconductor structure due to their parasitic resistance.